A vehicle dispatch platform can automatically allocate transportation requests to corresponding vehicles for providing transportation services. The transportation service can include transporting a single passenger/passenger group or carpooling multiple passengers/passenger groups. Each vehicle driver provides and is rewarded for the transportation service provided. For the vehicle drivers, it is important to maximize their rewards for their time spent on the streets.